Cuentos de Mamá Ganso AnImE sTyLe
by Hikaru-Kibou
Summary: Algunos cuentos clasicos representados por personajes de diferentes animes . . . R&R! Otra historia terminada! n.n
1. Humpty Dumpty!

Cuentos de Mamá Ganso - Humpty Dumpty  
  
Hikaru- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!  
  
Kibou- Buenas! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Estamos aquí por petición de un amigo. Carlos-kun aquí esta para que no digas que porque sólo en inglés. Aunque son lokuras como siempre!!  
  
Kibou- Yo soy la representante de Mamá Ganso. Así que antes de comenzar con todo esto debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes que se presentaran en este espacio son de nuestra propiedad. Son de sus respectivos autores.  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Aunque apreciamos enormemente sus comentarios y criticas. n_n  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan con lo importante!!  
  
Hikaru- ¡Ah! ¡¡Pero Lune-chan!! Que agradable sorpresa el verte por aquí!! ^^U  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Hikaru- ^U^ . . .  
  
Kibou- Bueno, bueno. Dejeme presentarles a mi invitado especial de este día. Aunque apenas estamos comenzando les presento al invitado numero uno de este show . . . mi pequeño amigo . . .  
  
Suenan los tambores y los reflectores alumbran una cortina de donde sale una pequeña persona.  
  
Kibou- ¡¡¡ Manta Oyamada !!!  
  
Manta- Hola todos!! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Vaya que es un pequeño amigo!!  
  
Kibou- Manta es parte del elenco de Shaman King. ^^  
  
Manta- Uno de los más famosos animes del momento!!!! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Bueno, ni tanto!  
  
Kibou- Y ahora con ustedes!!! Mi amigo Manta nos deleitara con un pequeño cuento. Por favor Manta.  
  
Manta- Claro!! (aclara su garganta) Manta- Humpty Dumpty!! (saca un huevo Bachoco común y corriente)  
  
Humpty Dumpty se sentó en una pared. (pone el huevo sobre una barda que esta junto a él)  
  
Humpty Dumpty tuvo una gran caída. (empuja ligeramente el huevo para que caiga al piso)  
  
El huevo cae de la barda y golpea el piso haciendo un gran * SPLAT* y se esparcen la yema y la clara por el piso.  
  
Hikaru- ¬_¬ Yo no voy a limpiar eso!!!  
  
Manta- Todos los caballos del Rey Y todos los hombres del Rey  
  
No pudieron armar a Humpty Dumpty otra ves!!  
  
Yoh- Y todos desayunaron huevos estrellados otra ves!!!!! ^ ^ (se rie)  
  
Hikaru- Ese final me gusto más!! (se rie) ^ ^  
  
Anna- ¬_¬ Qué estas diciendo Yoh!?  
  
Yoh- O.O A . . . Anna!! Qué haces por aquí??  
  
Anna- Vine a ver porque ya no estabas entrenando! ¬_¬  
  
Yoh- Ahahahahaha!!! ^ ^U Pero es que las señoritas Hikaru y Kibou me invitaron al programa!!  
  
Anna- ¬¬ . . . (mira a Hikaru y a Kibou)  
  
Hikaru- No me veas a mi!! Yo no lo invite!! Yo ni siquiera sabía que Manta iba a venir!! (nerviosa)  
  
Anna ¬¬ . . . (mira a Yoh)  
  
Kibou- Anna-san, no se moleste!! n_n Yo les pedi a Yoh-san y a Manta que vinieran a ayudarme con el programa. Como este es el primer capítulo . . .  
  
Anna- Entonces ya que han terminado . . . ¬_¬ volvamos a casa.  
  
Yoh- Ah! Si . . . ^ ^U Tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento.  
  
Hikaru- u_u Te compadesco Yoh . . . No se como puedes seguir con ese entrenamiento tan pesado.  
  
Anna- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Hikaru- No nada, nada!!! Ajajajajaja ^U^  
  
Anna- Manta!! Yoh!! Vamonos que tengo hambre!!  
  
Yoh- Siiii . . . !!! u_u  
  
Manta- Si!! n_nU Gracias por todo!!  
  
Manta, Yoh y Anna abandonan el foro. Hikaru y Kibou solo observan como se alejan.  
  
Hikaru- Creo que lo dejaremos hasta ahí por hoy!! ^U^  
  
Kibou- Si. Hasta la proxima!!! n_n Ya tengo listo todo para los siguientes invitados!!! Ohohohohohohohoo!!! 


	2. Oye Diddle, Diddle!

Cuentos de Mamá Ganso - Oye Diddle Diddle  
  
Hikaru- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!  
  
Kibou- Buenas! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Estamos aquí por petición de un amigo. Y por que simplemente se nos ocurrió escribir algo . . . aunque son lokuras como siempre!!  
  
Kibou- Yo soy la representante de Mamá Ganso. Así que antes de comenzar con todo esto debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes que se presentaran en este espacio son de nuestra propiedad. Son de sus respectivos autores.  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Aunque apreciamos enormemente sus comentarios y criticas. n_n  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ Ya están otra ves perdiendo el tiempo!!  
  
Hikaru- ¡Ah! ¡¡Lune-chan!! Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer!!?? ¬_¬  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Hikaru- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Kibou- Vamos, vamos chicas!! No queremos pleitos ahorita!! No quiero que destruyan el foro . . . como lo hicieron la ultima ves!! n_n  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ Entonces pónganse a trabajar!!!  
  
Hikaru- u_u Bueno, bueno Kibou!! n_n Adelante con tu programa!!!  
  
Kibou- Si!! Esta ves nuestros invitados son de una anime no tan conocido pero muy bonito!!  
  
Hikaru- Ellos tienen una maldición y se transforman cuando son abrazados por alguien del sexo opuesto; y ella vive con ellos limpiando su casa, preparando su comida y cuidandolos mientras escode el secreto de su maldición.  
  
Kibou- Denles la bienvenida a . . .  
  
Suenan los tambores y las luces iluminan unas cortinas de donde salen cuatro personas.  
  
Kibou- Touru Honda, Shigure, Hatsuharu y Kyou Souma!!!  
  
Shigure- Ah! Mis fans deben estar felices de verme. (sonríe)  
  
Hatsuharu- Hola!  
  
Kyou- ¬_¬ No se para que vine aquí!!  
  
Touru- (nerviosa) Ah!! Eto . . . ah . . . Buenas tardes!! . . . eh! ah! . . . días! eh! . . . noches!! Soy Touru Honda!! Mu . . . mucho gusto!!  
  
Kibou- ijijijiji n_n Gracias por venir!! Nuestros invitados pertenecen al programa de Fruits Basket!!! Touru-san, por favor comienza!!  
  
Hikaru- Espera, espera!! (se rie) Siempre quise hacer esto!!!  
  
Hikaru avanza hasta Shigure y lo abraza y después a Kyou. Unas nubes de humo aparecen y un sonido como *BON* y al dispersarse el humo aparecen un perro negro y un gato anaranjado.  
  
Kibou- BON???? O_o?  
  
Hikaru- Ahora si, adelante Touru-chan!!  
  
Touru- Ah! Si!!! (saca un pedazo de papel) Eto . . . Oye, diddle, diddle.  
  
Oye diddle, diddle  
El gato y el violin,  
  
Kyou- ¬_¬# yo no toco el violín!!  
  
Hikaru- (golpea suavemente la cabeza de Kyou) Apégate al guión!!  
  
Kyou- No quiero tocar un violín y menos en esta forma!! -_-#  
  
Touru- Eto . . .  
La vaca salto sobre la luna,  
  
Hatsuharu- Muuuu!!!! -_-  
  
Kibou- Oh!! Hatsuharu-san es muy chistoso!!! n_n  
  
Hatsuharu mira a su alrededor y camina hacia Lune. Pone sus manos en la espalda de Lune y salta sobre ella.  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ Muy gracioso!!  
  
Shigure- XD ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!  
  
Touru-  
El pequeño perro rió al ver tal broma,  
  
Shigure- XD ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!  
  
Yuki- (quien estaba esperando detrás de las cortinas) Shigure . . . te ries demasido . . . !! -_-  
  
Hikaru- o.o Yuki-san!!!!!  
  
Shigure- XD ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!  
  
Touru- ejejeje Eto . . .  
Y el plato huyó con la cuchara.  
  
Kibou- . . .  
  
Hikaru- . . . . . .  
  
De repente sale corriendo un niño de pelo rubio y ojos azules de detrás de las cortinas y en sus manos lleva un plato y una cuchara.  
  
Momiji- Yey!!!!!!!!!!! Helado, helado!!! Yo quiero helado!!!! (corre de un lado a otro)  
  
Nuevamente se escuchan unos *BON*s y en la pantalla aparece un letrero con las palabras "Lamentamos la tardanza, problemas técnicos" escritas en el. Después se vuelve a ver lo que sucede en el foro y se puede ver a Kyou y a Shigure en sus formas normales y con sus ropas puestas. Mientras Kibou, Hikaru y Touru estan volteadas viendo hacia las cortinas.  
  
Shigure- XD ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!! (sujetando su estomago)  
  
Yuki- Baka neko!! ¬_¬  
  
Kyou- ¬¬# Kuso nezumi!!  
  
Momiji- HELADO!!!!!! n___n  
  
Kyou estira su brazo y sujeta a Momiji y procede a aplastarle la cabeza con sus puños cerrados.  
  
Kyou- YA!!! Tu voz es desesperante!!!! ¬¬##  
  
Momiji- WAI!!!! WAI!!!!! Me estas lastimando!! Kyou-kun malo!! T.T  
  
Touru- Eto ... Kyou-kun, no lastimes a Momiji-kun. ^ ^U  
  
Shigure- XD ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!! (se inclina y sujeta su estomago con fuerza)  
  
Yuki- u.u . . .  
  
Hatsuharu- -_- . . .  
  
Hikaru- ^U^ Este . . . Kibou . . . creo que hasta aquí dejamos el programa y otro día le sigues con otro cuento. De acuerdo??  
  
Kibou- ^ ^ Pero si esto es tan divertido!!!!  
  
Lune- u_u Francamente estoy de acuerdo con Hikaru, así que el programa terminaremos ya.  
  
Kibou- Gracias a todos por vernos!!! n_n No se pierdan la siguiente historia!!!!! 


	3. Los Tres Cochinitos Parte 1

Cuentos de Mamá Ganso - Los Tres Cochinitos Parte 1  
  
En una habitación llena de libreros muy arreglada con algunas pinturas de paisajes en las paredes una joven, con una falda larga color amarillo y una blusa azul, de aspecto angelical saca un libro de uno de los libreros y se sienta en un sillón rojo -cortesía de Eriol Hiragisawa-. n_n  
  
Kibou- Hola a todos!!!!!  
  
Hikaru- Aquí estamos otra ves!!!! Esta vez el cuento será más largo!!!  
  
Kibou- Pero antes de que comience a contarles el cuento debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de la historia son míos ni de Hikaru-san ni de Lune-san.  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Aunque sí apreciamos sus comentarios y críticas. ^ ^  
  
Kibou- (abre el libro y aclara su garganta) Había una vez tres pequeños cochinitos que se aventuraron al mundo para poder establecer sus hogares y buscar sus fortunas.  
  
Sanosuke- Yo conozco un buen lugar para jugar a las apuestas. n___n  
  
Kenshin-Ya no voy a tener que lavar más la ropa!! ^ ^x  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Lune- Aoshi!! o.o  
  
Kibou- El primer cochinito no le gustaba trabajar en lo más mínimo.  
  
Sanosuke- Eso es muy cierto!!  
  
Kibou- Así que decidió hacer su casa de paja.  
  
Sanosuke- No sólo es fácil de construir sino que en estas temporadas de calor es muy fresca!! n_n  
  
De la nada aparecen una pila de paja y Sanosuke se construye con eso su casa.  
  
Sanosuke- Justo como la quería!!!! Además no tuve que gastar ni un solo centavo.  
  
Hikaru- Qué tipo!! ¬_¬  
  
Kibou- Al terminar , bailo y canto por el camino mientras se dirigía a donde estaban sus hermanos.  
  
Sanosuke- Quiero ver sus casas y a ver si tienen algo de comer que me puedan dar. n_n  
  
Sanosuke camina por la vereda mientras canta y bebe una botella de sake.  
  
Kibou- El segundo cochinito también se estaba construyendo una casa. No le gustaba trabajar al igual que su hermano, así que decidió construirse una rápida y fácil casa de palitos.  
  
Kenshin- Oro!?? O.Ox Pues que familia!!  
  
Kibou- Pronto la casa estaba terminada. No era una casa muy fuerte, pero al menos el trabajo estaba hecho.  
  
Kenshin- Vaya!! Pues no me quedo mal la casa!! Y como esta hecha con madera en el invierno no voy a pasar frío. n_nx  
  
Kibou- Ahora el segundo cochinito estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Lo que le gustaba hacer era . . .  
  
Kenshin- Pues me encantaría solamente me recostare un rato bajo un árbol.  
  
Kibou- Bueno, y mientras el segundo cerdito dormía tranquilamente debajo de la sombra de un árbol, el primer cerdito bebía sake y cantaba sentado junto a él.  
  
Sanosuke- (cantando pero un poco borracho) 99 botellas de cerveza en la pared, 99 botellas de cerveza!! Bajo una, la paso alrededor . . . 98 botellas de cerveza en la pared!!! (bebe sake) 98 botellas de cerveza en la pared!! 98 botellas de cerveza!! Bajo una, la paso alrededor . . . 97 botellas de cerveza en la pared!!! (bebe más sake)  
  
Hikaru- ^U^ Sano . . . asi no va lo que tienes que cantar. . .!!  
  
Sano- Ah, no?? U_U  
  
Hikaru- Bueno levanta a Kenshin y váyanse a ver a Aoshi.  
  
Kibou- Hikaru-san, por favor no te metas en la historia!! Bueno entonces el primer cerdito y el segundo cerdito caminaron juntos cantando y bailando por el camino a ver como le estaba yendo a su hermano.  
  
Sanosuke- Te digo que sabe rico!!! Anda bebe, bebe!! n_n  
  
Kenshin- (bebe un poco) Ah!! Si que sabe rico. Pero no deberíamos beber mucha. o.ox  
  
Sanosuke- Si no te va a pasar nada por beber un poco de sake!! n_n  
  
Kibou- El tercer cerdito, era un cochinito sobrio. El también estaba construyendo una casa, pero la suya era de ladrillos.  
  
Aoshi - ¬_¬ Si esta hecha de ladrillos es más resistente. Cualquiera lo sabe. u,u  
  
Hikaru- U_U Que optimista. . .!!  
  
Lune- Aoshi!! O.O  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Kibou- Al tercer cerdito no le importaba el trabajo duro, y quería que su casa fuera fuerte y resistente porque el sabía que cerca de esos bosques habitaba un terrible lobo feroz al que le encantaba atrapar cerditos y comérselos.  
  
Saitou- En realidad no me los como. Solamente les aplico mi justicia.  
  
Hikaru- ^U^ No se que sea peor.  
  
Kibou- n_nu Así el tercer cerdito trabajo arduamente para construir su casa. Ponía con cuidado los ladrillos uno por uno.  
  
Sanosuke- Oye!!! Pero que estas haciendo!!?? Por qué estas haciendo eso?? Ven, ven!! Acompañanos a tomar este sake que esta tan bueno!!!  
  
Kenshin- Tómate un descanso Aoshi y acompáñanos!!  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . . NO!!  
  
Sanosuke- Y porque no???  
  
Aoshi- Debo terminar de construir mi casa. ¬_¬ Además no me gusta el sake.  
  
Sanosuke- Que aguafiesta!!!  
  
Kenshin- Anda!! Ven con nosotros. Ya prepare unas quesadillas!! n_nx  
  
Sanosuke- Quesadillas??? O_o?  
  
Kenshin- Oro?? o.ox Ah! Es que Kibou-dono me enseño como preparar quesadillas!!  
  
Aoshi- ¬.¬ . . .  
  
Kenshin- o.ox ORO???  
  
Aoshi- No los acompañare porque debo terminar mi casa. Ya verán ustedes lo que les va a pasar cuando lleguen los Lobos del Shinsengumi! ¬_¬  
  
Kenshin- OROOO!!?? O.Ox  
  
Sanosuke- No querrás decir el lobo feroz??  
  
Aoshi- Si entendiste para que preguntas!? ¬¬  
  
Sanosuke- Vamonos Kenshin. Vayamos a probar esas quesadillas tuyas.  
  
Kibou- Así los dos cerditos dejaron a su hermano trabajar y partieron hacia el bosque.  
  
Sanosuke- Los lobos del shinsengumi!!! Ja!! Ese Aoshi esta bien zafado!!  
  
Kenshin- Sano, no quieres decir el lobo feroz!?  
  
Sanosuke- A fin de cuentas no nos vamos a encontrar ni con uno ni con los otros!!  
  
Kibou- Despues de comer sus quesadillas Kenshin . . . digo . . . los dos cerditos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Kenshin- Voy a meditar un rato.  
  
Sanosuke- Yo me voy a tomar una siesta!! Estoy bien lleno!! n_n  
  
Kibou- Justo cuando el primer cedito estaba entrando en su casa se apareció un terrible lobo feroz de entre unos arbustos.  
  
Saitou- ¬_¬ . . . (mientras fuma un cigarro)  
  
Sanosuke- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Kibou- Y hasta aquí dejamos el cuento por hoy!! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Que!!?? O_o  
  
Kenshin- Oroo!?? O_ox  
  
Aoshi- -_- . . .  
  
Sanosuke- ¬_¬ Espera un segundo!! Estaba apunto de pelear contra Saitou!!  
  
Saitou- (fuma trankilamente su cigarro) Eso es lo que tu crees.  
  
Sanosuke- Puedo derrotarte!!!! ¬_¬##  
  
Saitou- No, eres demasiado débil. u.u  
  
Sanosuke- (se lanza contra Saitou para golpearlo) Ahora verás!!!!!!!!  
  
Lune- Señores!! Comportense! U.U No queremos problemas!!  
  
Sanosuke- (se detiene) Ah! Solo por esta ves te dejare ir.  
  
Saitou- ¬_¬ Pobre iluso!  
  
Aoshi- -_- . . .  
  
Kenshin- Ororororo!!?? o_Ox?  
  
Hikaru- Mejor vamos a comer todos!! ^U^  
  
Kibou- Eso suena bien!! n_n  
  
Sanosuke- Si, vamos que ya tenia mucha hambre!!  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ . . . continuara! 


	4. Los Tres Cochinitos Parte 2

Cuentos de Mamá Ganso - Los Tres Cochinitos Parte 2  
  
Kibou- Hola!!!!!  
  
Hikaru- Aquí estamos de nuevo!!!! Esta es la continuación del cuento de los tres cochinitos!!!  
  
Kibou- Pero antes de que continúe con el cuento debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de la historia son nuestros. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Apreciamos todo tipo de comentarios y críticas. ^ ^  
  
Lune- Bueno, bueno. Dicho eso que continúe el cuento, Kibou.  
  
Hikaru- Otra ves tu aquí!!??? ¬_¬  
  
Lune- Yo siempre!! ¬_¬  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kibou- Justo cuando el primer cedito estaba entrando en su casa se apareció un terrible lobo feroz de entre unos arbustos.  
  
Saitou- ¬_¬ . . . (mientras fuma un cigarro)  
  
Sanosuke- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Saitou- Qué rayos esta haciendo un inútil como tu aquí!!?? ¬_¬  
  
Sanosuke- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar!!! ¬¬#  
  
Saitou- Pues yo tengo unas ordenes de quitar a los intrusos de estas tierras.  
  
Sanosuke- Intrusos!!?? Pues el único intruso eres tu!! Esta es mi casa!!!! (señala su casa)  
  
Saitou- Eso?? ¬_¬ . . . En todo caso, tengo ordenes de quitarte de aquí!! u_u Estas invadiendo propiedad del gobierno.  
  
Sanosuke- Ah, sí!!?? Y que se supone que vas a hacer!?  
  
Saitou- Soplaré y soplaré y tu casa derribaré!!  
  
Sanosuke- Bromeas!?? ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Saitou- Yo nunca. (apaga su cigarro)  
  
Sanosuke comienza a atacar a Saitou y este se defiende sin problema de todos los golpes de Sanosuke. Sanosuke intenta usar el Futae no Kiwami contra Saitou pero este lo esquiva y golpea a Sanosuke con su espada. Sanosuke sale volando contra su casa que cae junto con él.  
  
Kibou- Así que el terrible lobo feroz, sopló y sopló y la casa derribó. n_n  
  
Hikaru- Aunque no sopló literalmente.  
  
Sanosuke- (se levanta indignado) Mi casa!!! Como pudiste destruir mi casa!!! Me las vas a pagar!!! ¬¬##  
  
Saitou- Ya cumplí con mi misión. Ahora tengo entendido que hay otros intrusos así que también me encargaré de ellos! (se va caminando)  
  
Sanosuke- Debo prevenirle a Kenshin.  
  
Kibou- El segundo cochinito corrió y corrió hasta llegar a casa de su hermano para resguardarse del lobo feroz.  
  
Sanosuke- KENSHIN!!!!!!!!! (llega corriendo y entra en la casa)  
  
Kenshin- (se despierta) Oroo!?? O.ox  
  
Sanosuke- (recobra su aliento) Es . . . Saitou . . . el . . . lobo . . . feroz!!  
  
Kenshin- Hajime Saitou!? (pone cara seria)  
  
Sanosuke- Viene para acá y dice que va a destruir tu casa y la de Aoshi!!  
  
Kibou- Antes que se dieran cuenta el lobo feroz había llegado hasta la casa del segundo cerdito.  
  
Saitou- Pequeños cerditos. Pequeños cerditos. Puedo pasar?  
  
Sanosuke- No!! No hay nadie en casa!!  
  
Kenshin- Oro!?  
  
Saitou- ¬_¬ No eres un cochinito muy brillante, verdad??  
  
Sanosuke-(apunto de salir de la casa) Le voy a dar una . . .!!! ¬¬#  
  
Saitou- Entonces soplaré y soplaré y su casa derribaré!!  
  
Kenshin- Tanquilo Sanosuke. (sale de la casa) Yo me encargo del lobo feroz!!  
  
Saitou- (mira a Kenshin) Battousai . . . ¬_¬  
  
Kenshin- Saitou . . . ¬_¬x  
  
Sanosuke- (mira desde la puerta de la casa) Vaya!! Esto se va a poner interesante  
  
Kenshin camina hacia Saitou y ambos ponen sus manos listos para desenfundar y comenzar a pelear. Pero solo se lanzan miradas furiosas sin moverse.  
  
Sanosuke- (sale de la casa) Cuanta tension!! (los mira fijamente)  
  
Kenshin saca una varita y ataca a Saitou. Saitou también saca una varita y ataca a Kenshin. Las varitas chocan varias veces conforme se atacan. Kenshin ríe mientras ataca a Saitou quien fuma tranquilamente un cigarro y se defiende sujetando su varita sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.  
  
Sanosuke- (cae al suelo) Qué clase de pelea es ésta!!?? ^U^  
  
Kenshin- Esto es muy divertido!! ^^x Me recuerda cuando jugaba con aquellos niños.  
  
Saitou- Bueno battousai, creo que la pelea deberá acabar muy pronto. (mira su reloj) ¬_¬ Tengo que ir ha encargarme de otro sujeto.  
  
Kenshin- Vas a tirar mi casa!!?? O.ox  
  
Saitou- Es mi deber, además estás invadiendo territorio del gobierno. ¬_¬  
  
Kenshin- Pero es mi casa!!!! O.Ox  
  
Saitou- Pero estás en territorio del gobierno!  
  
Sanosuke- No trates de racionar con el!!! ¬¬# Solo atácalo con tu espada!!!  
  
Kenshin- (levanta la varita) O.ox!!?  
  
Sanosuke- NO!!! Con tu OTRA espada!!! ¬¬##  
  
Saitou- Oye tu no te metas inutil!! ¬¬  
  
Saitou le avienta su varita a Sanosuke quien la esquiva. La varita golpea la casa de Kenshin haciendo que se desmorone toda. Sanosuke solo mira atónito las varitas de madera sobre el suelo.  
  
Kibou- Así que el lobo feroz sopló y sopló y la casa derribó!! n_n  
  
Kenshin- O.Ox!! MI CASA!!!!!!!!  
  
Saitou- Vaya! (apaga su cigarro) Fue más fácil de lo que imagine.  
  
Sanosuke- Como es posible!!!?? Fue solo una varita!!! o.o  
  
Kenshin- MI CASAAA!!!!!!!! TT_TTx (mira las varitas en el suelo)  
  
Saitou- Bueno . . . -_- voy a ver al otro intruso. Tiro su casa y después me encargare de que no vuelvan a construir sus casas en territorio del gobierno. (se va caminando)  
  
Sanosuke- RAYOS!! (mira a Kenshin) Kenshin!! Hay que avisarle a Aoshi del lobo feroz!! Vamos!!  
  
Kibou- Los dos coshinitos huyeron rapidamente a la casa del tercer cerdito antes de que el lobo feroz llegara.  
  
Sanosuke- (se detiene frente a la casa) Aoshi!!!! Aoshi!!!!  
  
Aoshi- (abre la puerta de su casa) Por qué tanto escándalo!? ¬_¬  
  
Kenshin- Saitou ... digo ... el lobo feroz derribó nuestras casas.  
  
Aoshi- No les dije!? ¬_¬  
  
Sanosuke- El punto es que viene hacia acá y piensa destruir tu casa, que por cierto te quedo muy bonita, y nos quitara de estas tierras porque dice que son propiedad del gobierno.  
  
Aoshi- . . .Ya veo . . . ¬_¬ en ese caso tendremos que encargarnos de el.  
  
Kenshin- Podemos entrar a tu casa!?  
  
Aoshi- Pasen (entra a la casa) Pero cierran la puerta después de entrar.  
  
Kibou- Los tres cochinitos esperaron dentro de la casa de ladrillos del tercer cerdito hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.  
  
Saitou- Pequeños cerditos. Pequeños cerditos. Puedo pasar?  
  
Aoshi- Diga la contraseña . . . ¬_¬  
  
Saitou- Contraseña!?? . . . Nadie me dijo de una contraseña ¡?  
  
Aoshi- Pues ese no es mi problema! ¬_¬  
  
Saitou- (mientras saca un cigarrillo) -_- . . . que gente tan molesta!  
  
Sanosuke- Vaya Aoshi!! Eres muy listo!! n_n  
  
Kenshin- Además de que la casa te quedó muy bien!! (sentado en un sillón tomando té) ^^x  
  
Saitou- Pues no me importa la contraseña!!! ¬_¬ Aunque debe de ser algo como Oniwabanshu ...  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Saitou- Entonces soplaré y soplaré y su casa derribaré!!!!  
  
Aoshi abre la puerta de la casa y sale con Saitou. Se para frente a Saitou mientras sujeta en su mano sus kodachis aun enfundadas.  
  
Saitou- Quieres pelear!? ¬_¬ (apaga su cigarro)  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Sanosuke- (sale de la casa) Van a pelear!!! O.o  
  
Kenshin- (también sale de la casa) Orooo!?? O.Ox  
  
Hikaru- Hajime Saitou!!! Tienes una llamada!!! Es tu esposa!!  
  
Saitou- Voy enseguida!! (sale del escenario y va a contestar el teléfono) Si? . . .aja . . . ya veo . . . (pausa) . . . mmm . . . entiendo . . .!! (pausa) De acuerdo! Voy para allá!! (cuelga)  
  
Hikaru- Qué sucede Saitou!?  
  
Saitou- Debo irme a casa . . . por razones personales.  
  
Kibou- Y entonces el lobo feroz sopló y sopló! Y sopló y sopló! Pero no pudo derribar la casa de ladrillos.  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Saitou- Con su permiso (se va del estudio)  
  
Hikaru- Suerte con la esposa!!! n_n Que tipo tan agradable ese Saitou . . .!!  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Kibou- De modo que el lobo feroz huyó muy lejos de ahí y nunca se volvió a saber de él!!  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Sanosuke- Qué!!?? Oo!?  
  
Kenshin- Ororooo!!?? OOx!!?  
  
Kibou- Y así los tres cochinitos vivieron felices y tranquilos para siempre!!! n_n El fin!!!  
  
Hikaru- Hasta que Kaoru, Megumi, Misao y un Yahiko indigando porque lo abandonaron llegaron por ellos y los obligaron a volver a sus casas!! n_n  
  
Aoshi- ¬_¬ . . . Supongo que era inevitable . . .  
  
Sanosuke- Qué!!?? Como!!?? Oo!? Tengo que pagar mi deuda del Akabeko!!??  
  
Kenshin- OOx!!? Otra ves a lavar ropa!!??  
  
Kibou- n_nU Este . . . la historia ya termino!!  
  
Hikaru- Bueno y ahora que!?  
  
Lune- n_n Señor Aoshi no le gustaría salir conmigo a pasear un rato!!??  
  
Kenshin- OROOOOOO!!!??? O.Ox  
  
Aoshi- U-_-  
  
Hikaru- U-_-  
  
Sanosuke- Si vamos a salir a comer!!! Me muero de hambre!!! n___n  
  
Kibou- Bueno!!! Hasta la próxima!! Gracias por vernos!!! No se pierdan la siguiente historia!!!! n_n 


	5. Risitos de Oro Parte 1

Cuentos de Mamá Ganso - Risitos de Oro Parte 1  
  
En aquella habitación llena de libreros muy arreglada la joven Kibou, vistiendo su típica falda larga color amarillo y una blusa azul, de aspecto angelical saca un libro de uno de los libreros y se sienta en el sillón rojo cortesía de Eriol Hiragisawa.  
  
Kibou- Hola a todos!!!!!  
  
Hikaru- Una ves más estamos aquí!!!!  
  
Kibou- Pero antes de que comience con el cuento queremos agradecer a: Horo- kun, Daisuke Niwa, Arken Meltak, Kaze-Icesword, Megumi Sagara y a Baku- chan; por sus reviews!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Hikaru- Sus reviews son un gran apoyo para nosotras!!! n_n y por ustedes continuaremos con más cuentos!!  
  
Kibou- Debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de la historia son míos ni de Hikaru-san ni de Lune-san. Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh son propiedad de Takahashi Kazuki (y Shonen Jump).  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Apreciamos todo tipo de comentarios y críticas. ^ ^  
  
Lune- Dicho eso iniciamos con el cuento!!  
  
Kibou- Por favor Tea, haznos los honores!!  
  
Tea- Con mucho gusto Kibou-san!! Nuestra historia tiene inicio en un hermoso bosque donde la pequeña Ricitos de Oro se había metido a jugar.  
  
Yugi- (cantando) Lalalalala!! Voy a jugar al bosque!! Lalalalalala con los animalitos que hay aquí!! Lalalalalala y tal ves alguien juegue conmigo el duelo de monstruos. Lalalalalala . . .!!!  
  
Tea- Después de mucho caminar, jugar y saltar Ricitos de Oro se adentró más y más hacia el bosque.  
  
Yugi- (cantando) Lalalalalala!! Creo que estoy perdido!! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Yo no estaría feliz de estar perdida!! ^U^  
  
Tea- Así que la pequeña niña se cansó de andar perdida.  
  
Yugi- Ah!! Estoy cansado, tengo hambre, quiero dormir y estoy perdido!! Que voy a hacer ahora!?? n_n  
  
Tea- De pronto Ricitos de Oro sintió el aroma de comida y siguiendo su nariz llegó hasta una pequeña y linda casita en medio del bosque.  
  
Yugi- Me pregunto de quien será esta casita!? Mmm.. Podré entrar a la casa??  
  
Tea- La pequeña niña de cabellos rubios toco a la puerta pero como no hubo respuesta y estaba ya muy cansada decidió entrar.  
  
Hikaru- Qué nadie le dijo que entrar a casa ajenas sin permiso es mala educación además de que esta en contra de la ley!?  
  
Kibou- Hikaru-san!!! Pero si es solo un cuento!  
  
Yugi- SHhhhh!!! Arruinan mi actuación!! (sonriente) Oh!!! Sobre esta mesa hay tres platos de comida!!! n_n  
  
Tea- Ricitos de Oro encontró tres platos de comida puestos en la mesa. Un plato muy grande, uno no tan grande y un plato pequeño. Parándose frente a la mesa decidió probar la sopa del plato más grande.  
  
Yugi- AHH!!!! Que horror!! La sopa de este plato está muy caliente y me acabo de quemar!!!!  
  
Tea- Como estaba muy caliente decidió probar el siguiente plato.  
  
Yugi- WAAH!!! Esta sopa está muy fría!! Hasta le salió nata!! Wackala!!!!  
  
Tea- Así que Ricitos de Oro probó el plato más pequeño.  
  
Yugi- Yummy!!!! n___n Esta sopa está justo en su punto me la voy a comer toda!!!  
  
Tea- Después de comerse toda la sopa quiso sentarse y vio unos sillones que estaban frente a una pequeña chimenea. Había un sillón muy grande, uno no tan grande (y rosa ¬_¬U ) y otro pequeño.  
  
Yugi- Yey!! Me voy a sentar en este tan grandote!!  
  
Yugi se trepa y se sienta en un sillón grande y negro que estaba hecho de madera.  
  
Yugi- AY!! Que horror!!! Este sillón esta muy duro!!!  
  
Tea- Ricitos de Oro no le gusto el primer sillón así que se sentó en el siguiente sillón.  
  
Yugi se sienta en un sillón aterciopelado y rosado que olía a perfume y al sentarse se hunde.  
  
Yugi- AHH!!! Este sillón esta demasiado suave!! Hasta me quedé atorado!!!  
  
Tea- Después de escaparse del segundo sillón Ricitos de Oro decidió sentarse en el sillón más pequeño.  
  
Yugi- YEY!!!! n____n Éste sillón es muy cómodo!! Me voy a quedar sentado aquí un rato!! O.O!! Qué!!?? AHHHH!!!!  
  
El sillón más pequeño se colapsa en el piso con Yugi sobre el.  
  
Hikaru- TEN MÁS CUIDADO!!!!! ¬¬#  
  
Tea- Después de un momento la pequeña niña le dio mucho sueño y levantándose del sillón subió unas escaleras para buscar una cama. Arriba encontró tres camas una cama muy grande, una cama mediana y una cama pequeñita.  
  
Yugi- (acostándose en la primera cama) Ayyyy!!!! T_T Esta muy dura!!! Y además apesta a sudor!!!!  
  
Tea- Así que se recostó en la siguiente cama.  
  
Yugi- AHHHH!!!!! (se hunde en la colcha de la cama) Esta cama es demasiado blanda parece que no tiene resortes y además huele mucho a perfume!!  
  
Tea- De modo que la pequeña Ricitos de Oro se recostó en la última cama.  
  
Yugi- WOOHOO!!! Esta cama está perfecta!! Muy acolchonadita!! n_____n Me quedaré a dormir aquí por un rato.  
  
Tea- Y así Ricitos de Oro se quedó dormida en la cama más pequeña.  
  
Kibou- Esta historia continuará!!! ^^  
  
Hikaru- QUÉ!!!!??? O.o  
  
Tea- Y el cuento!!??  
  
Yugi- (dormido) -.- . . . . . . .zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Lune- Bueno ya!! Que no oyeron!!? Continuará después!!! ¬_¬  
  
Hikaru- ¬_¬ Pues ya que, no!?  
  
Kibou- No se pierdan la siguiente parte!!! n_n 


	6. Risitos de Oro Parte 2

Cuentos de Mamá Ganso - Risitos de Oro Parte 2  
  
Kibou- Hola a todos!!!!!  
  
Hikaru- Hoy continuaremos con el cuento de Risitos de Oro!!!!  
  
Kibou- Pero antes de que comience con el cuento queremos agradecer nuevamente a: Horo- kun, Daisuke Niwa, Arken Meltak, Kaze-Icesword, Megumi Sagara y a Baku- chan; por sus reviews!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Hikaru- Sus reviews son un gran apoyo para nosotras!!! n_n y por ustedes continuaremos con más cuentos!!!  
  
Kibou- Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de la historia son nuestros, Yu-Gi-Oh es propiedad de Takahashi Kazuki (y Shonen Jump).  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Apreciamos todo tipo de comentarios y críticas. ^ ^ Pero no manden bombas adjuntas a sus reviews! ^U^  
  
Lune- Dicho eso iniciamos con el cuento!!  
  
Hikaru- Lune . . . no quieres ir a ver como van las cosas en otro lado!?? ¬_¬  
  
Lune- No, prefiero estar aquí y molestarte con mi prescencia!! -_-  
  
Hikaru- ¬¬#  
  
Kibou- Por favor Duke, haznos los honores!!  
  
Duke- Vaya!! Ya era hora de que alguien decidiera darme algo decente que hacer. Mis fans te agradeceran que me hayan invitado a ayudar con su historia.  
  
Tea- Y porque está narrando la historia el!??  
  
Kibou- Pues porque . . . lo quise invitar a leer. n_n  
  
Duke- Ella es una de mis queridas fans.  
  
Kibou- n_nU  
  
Hikaru- Duke solo concentrate en leer el cuento, quieres!??  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ . . . y para colmo le doy permiso de que lo invite!!  
  
Duke- Sera un placer Hikaru-san!! n_n Nuestra historia había hecho una pausa después de que la pequeña Ricitos de Oro se había quedado dormida en la cama más pequeña de la casita que encontró en el bosque.  
  
Yugi- (dormido) -.- . . . . . . .zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Duke- Pero lo que Yugi ... digo!! Risitos de Oro no sabía es que los dueños de la casa pronto regresarían.  
  
Caminando por la vereda llegan Bakura, Mai y Seto Kaiba. Mai va tomada de la mano de Bakura. Llegan a la casa y se detienen antes de entrar.  
  
Mai- Alguien entró a nuestra casa!!!!!  
  
Bakura- Pero quien pudo haber entrado sin permiso a una casa. Qué no sabe que es de mala educación?? Oo?  
  
Hikaru- Eso mismo dije yo! ^U^  
  
Lune- Cállate y deja que actúen!! ¬_¬  
  
Hikaru- ¬_¬ . . .  
  
Seto- Eso no importa!! (entra en la casa)  
  
Duke- Los tres osos entraron en su casa y al acercarse a la mesa notaron algo extraño. Papá oso miró su sopa, al igual que mamá osa.  
  
Bakura- Alguien ha probado de mi sopa!!!  
  
Mai- Alguien también probó de mi sopa!! (mira su sopa) ... Aunque ya estaba muy fría ...  
  
Duke- El pequeño osito miro dentro de su platito de sopa.  
  
Seto- Esto es una broma verdad!!?? -_-  
  
Hikaru- Anda Kaiba, tu solo sigue el guión. n_n  
  
Seto- (mira a Hikaru fuera del escenario, Mira a Bakura y a Mai) No se ni como termine aquí!! (mira su plato) Alguien no solo hozó en probar de mi plato sino que también se atrevió a comerse toda mi sopa!! -_- Bueno, al fin que ni quería!!  
  
Duke- Papá oso sugirió que mejor se sentaran a descansar de su paseo por el bosque frente a la fogata de la chimenea.  
  
Bakura- Mejor vamos a sentarnos!! Estoy cansado de caminar!! n_n  
  
Kibou- Bakura-san es muy lindo!! n_n  
  
Hikaru- ^U^ ajajajaja  
  
Lune- Bueno decidete!! O Duke o Bakura!! ¬_¬  
  
Kibou- Eh . . . los dos!? n_ñ?  
  
Lune- u_u  
  
Duke- Pero irse a sentar a sus sillones se llevaron una gran~~ sorpresa!!  
  
Bakura- Alguien se sentó en mi sillón!!! Y mira nada más como lastimaron la madera!!  
  
Mai- AHH!!!! TT__TT Alguien se sentó en mi hermoso sillón y lo arruinó!!! Mira mi sillón!!! TT__TT  
  
Seto- Es una broma!!?? Esto no puede ser mi sillón!!?  
  
Bakura- Que pasa!? (mira al suelo) Oo?  
  
Seto- No solo se sentaron en mi sillón!!! ¬_¬ En el cual yo jamás podría sentarme porque no soy pequeño . . . Sino que encima de todo lo rompieron!!!  
  
Mai- Pero mi sillón!!! TT__TT Arruinado!!!  
  
Bakura y Seto miran a Mai quien se tira al suelo a llorar por el sillón rosado.  
  
Bakura- Vamos querida!! n_nU No es para tanto!!  
  
Mai- (mirando a Bakura) No es para tanto!!!!!??? Acaso tienes idea de lo caro que salió este sillón!!!!?? ò.ó  
  
Seto- Creo que se metió demasiado en su papel. -_-  
  
Bakura- Mai deja el sillón y vamos a arriba! n_ñU  
  
Mai- Arriba!!?? Y arriba para que!!?? ò.ó#  
  
Bakura- Es mejor que descansemos en las camas, o no!? (voltea ver a Seto) n_ñU  
  
Seto- Si ... arriba es mejor ... ¬_¬ claro!  
  
Duke- Así que los tres oso ... QUE!!!! QUITATE!!!!! (jala el libro de manos de Tea)  
  
Tea- NO YO QUIERO LEER EL FINAL!!!! (jalando el libro de manos de Duke)  
  
Duke- A mi me toca narrar!! Suelta el libro!!!!! (sigue jalando)  
  
Tea- Pero yo estaba narrando!!! Yo quiero seguir narrando!!! (le quita el libro)  
  
Duke- Pero niña boba, tu turno ya paso y obviamente no estabas leyendo bien y me pidieron a mi hacerlo en tu lugar.  
  
Tristan- (quitandole el libro a Tea) Así que los tres oso subieron las escaleras de la casa a donde estaban sus camas .....  
  
Tea- Oye Tristan tu lárgate!!! A ti nadie te invito!!! (le quita el libro a Tristan)  
  
Duke- Que molestos son ustedes!!! Váyanse ya para que termine de leer!!! (le quita el libro a Tea)  
  
Tea- Dame eso!!! (trata de quitarle el libro)  
  
Tristan- NO!! Déjenme leer a mi!!! (jala el libro de manos de Duke pero no se lo logra quitar)  
  
Duke- Ya basta!!! Este es mi trabajo!!! Vayan a molestar a alguien más!!!  
  
Joey- (le quita el libro a Duke) Los tres oso subieron las escaleras de la casa a donde estaban sus camas y cuando vieron sus camas se sorprendieron mucho!!  
  
Tea- Joey!!! DAME ESO!!! (jala de un lado el libro)  
  
Tristan- Joey, amigo!!! Dame el libro a mi!!!! (jala el libro)  
  
Duke- Bola de estorbosos!!! YO SOY EL NARRADOR!!! (jala el libro)  
  
Joey- Pero ustedes solo se están peleando!!! Mejor leo yo!!! (jala del libro)  
  
Hikaru- No deberíamos detenerlos!?? ^U^  
  
Lune- No. Es más divertido así!!  
  
Bakura- (mira fuera del escenario) Que locura! n_ñ Bueno . . . (mira su cama) Alguien se recosto en mi cama!!! Y la destendió toda ... que desconsiderados. (tiende su cama)  
  
Mai- (lo mira) n_nU Que cuidadoso. (mira su cama) OH!! Alguien se recostó en mi cama de agua!!! Mira nada más como quedó el colchón!! Y la colcha!! TT__TT Arruinó mi colcha de plumas de avestruz!!! TT__TT Esto es una atrocidad!!!!  
  
Mokuba- (con el libro en las manos mientras los otros se siguen peleando) Entonces mi hermano. . . digo el osito miro en su cama y vio a la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados que dormía tranquilamente en sus cama.  
  
Yugi- (dormido) -.- . . . . . . .zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Seto- QUÉ!!!!???? O.O!!!  
  
Bakura- (mirando a Seto) Qué pasó!??  
  
Seto- ò.ó# Yugi .... Moto ....  
  
Mai- Yugi!?? (se levanta y mira la cama) Oh!! Mira que ternura!! Está dormido en tu cama Kaiba.  
  
Seto- Yugi Moto no solo se recostó en mi cama . . .  
  
Mokuba- Seto!! Se supone que es Risitos de Oro!!  
  
Seto- Ya lo se Mokuba . . . No sólo se recostó Risitos de Oro en mi cama sino que tiene la hozadía de seguir dormido en ella!!!!! ¬¬##  
  
Bakura- Pero si no le hace nada a nadie!!  
  
Yami Bakura- Mejor lo dejamos dormido y le quitamos su rompecabezas del milienio!!  
  
Mai- Estas bien Bakura!?  
  
Yami Bakura- Claro que estoy bien!! Pero estaré mejor cuando ponga mis manos sobre ese articulo del milenio!!!  
  
Seto- No!! LEVÁNTATE YUGI!!!!  
  
Yugi- (medio despierto) .o Yo . . . que!??  
  
Seto- LEVÁNTATE DE MI CAMA!!!!  
  
Yugi- (mira a Bakura, Mai y a Seto) Qué!?? Donde!??  
  
Seto- TE RETO A UN DUELO YUGI MOTO!!!!  
  
Yugi- oO!?? Que!!!?? Seto Kaiba!!?? O.O!!  
  
Mokuba- Al ver a los osos que lo miraban tan fijamente la pequeña Risitos de Oro se asustó tanto que salió corriendo de la casa!!  
  
Duke- Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado!!!  
  
Seto- Quiero un duelo con Yugi Moto!!!! Le voy a enseñar quien es el mejor!!!  
  
Mokuba- Pero Seto . . .!!!  
  
Mai- Oh!! Joey, no vi cuando llegaste!!  
  
Joey- Hola Mai . . .!!  
  
Tea- Porque Mai tuvo un papel en la historia y yo no!!?? ¬¬#  
  
Hikaru- Afrontate a los hecho Tea . . . No sirves de mamá oso.  
  
Tea- Pero yo pude ser Ricitos de Oro!!!  
  
Yugi- Tea . . . n_ñU  
  
Tristan- Oigan y porque a mi ni siquiera me invitaron a participar!??  
  
Joey- A mi tampoco me invitaron!!  
  
Duke- Porque así es la vida güerrito!! No todos tienen el talento!! (mueve su pelo que está frente a su cara)  
  
Kibou- n_n Es que yo quise invitar a Duke!! No es encantador!!??  
  
Joey- Que!!?? Te gusta este presumido, arrogante, sin mencionar que es horrible . . .  
  
Tea- Creo que te estas proyectando Joey! n_nU  
  
Bakura- Ya terminó todo!?? Oo??  
  
Hikaru- u_uU No vuelvo a trabajar con estos!!  
  
Yugi- No se preocupe señorita Hikaru!! n_nU No siempre se comportan así!!  
  
Seto- Yugi Moto!!!! ¬¬#  
  
Yugi- A quien engaño!?? u_u  
  
Hikaru- (toma del brazo a Seto) Vamos Seto, te invito a comer algo!! ^^  
  
Seto- Sólo por esta ves te salvaste!!! (mira a Hikaru) Comer a donde!?  
  
Hikaru- Donde quieras pero vámonos pronto!! ^U^  
  
Seto- (se va con Hikaru) Vámonos Mokuba!!!  
  
Mokuba- (corre detrás de Seto) Si hermano!!!  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ . . . Kibou-chan . . .  
  
Kibou- Viva Duke!!! n_n  
  
Duke- Gracias linda!! n__n  
  
Lune- u_u . . .  
  
Yugi- n_ñU No se pierdan la siguiente historia!!!  
  
Lune- Gracias Yugi . . . u_u 


	7. La Bella Durmiente Parte 1

Cuentos de Mamá Ganso -La Bella Durmiente Parte 1  
  
Sentado en el sillón rojo cortesía de Eriol Hiragisawa, Kanon disfruta una taza de café caliente sujeta el libro que muy pronto comenzara a leer.  
  
Kibou- Hola a todos!!!!!  
  
Hikaru- Una ves más estamos aquí para contarles una gran historia!!!!  
  
Kibou- Pero antes de que comience con el cuento queremos agradecer a todos por sus reviews!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Hikaru- Sus reviews son un gran apoyo para nosotras!!! n_n Y por ustedes continuaremos con más debralles de locura, digo, cuentos!!!  
  
Kibou- Debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de la historia son míos ni de Hikaru-san ni de Lune-san. Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada.  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. ^ ^  
  
Lune- Ahora que va a hacer!?? ¬_¬  
  
Kibou- Hola Lune-chan!!! n_n  
  
Hikaru- Porque vienes aquí !??  
  
Lune- Están trabajando en mi estudio, que esperas que me quede sin hacer nada?? ¬_¬  
  
Hikaru- Pues si!! ¬_¬  
  
Kibou- Ahahahaha n_ñU Que tal si mejor comenzamos con el cuento. Por favor comienza Kanon!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanon- ¬¬# Y porque yo no puedo estar en la historia!?  
  
Kibou- Oh! Vamos Kanon!! Solo lee el cuento! (le entrega el libro)  
  
Kanon- u_u Pues ya que!! (toma el libro y comienza a leer) Hace mucho tiempo en un hermoso reino habían dos reyes queridos por todos, que acababan de tener una pequeña y hermosa niña a la que llamaron Aurora.  
  
Saori- Nuestra hija es tan hermosa!! (cargando un bebito)  
  
Julian- Si, es una hermosa princesita!! Debemos celebrar su nacimiento!! Hagamos una fiesta!!  
  
Kanon- Así que los reyes decidieron lanzar una fiesta y mandaron invitaciones a todos los habitantes de su reino para que vieran su hermosa pequeña hija. Y también invitaron a las hadas más importantes.  
  
Julian- Nuestra pequeña Aurora acaba de nacer!! Todos pasen a felicitarla!!  
  
Kanon- Las tres hadas: Flora la roja, Primavera la azul y Fauna la verde; vinieron a la fiesta de la princesa también.  
  
Seiya- Porque Poseidon es el rey!?  
  
Hikaru- Seiya solo has lo tuyo!! n_ñ  
  
Seiya- Estimados reyes!! Hemos venido a felicitar también a su pequeña hija y le daremos unos regalos.  
  
Shiryu- (se acerca a la bebita que esta en una cuna) Pequeña princesa, yo te doy un regalo de sabiduría. (agita su varita mágica sobre la bebé)  
  
Seiya- Yo le otorgo el don de belleza para que seas una hermosa mujer. (agita su varita)  
  
Hyoga- Esto es ridículo ... ¬¬ ..... Yo te doy el don de ....  
  
Kanon- Antes de que la hada azul pudiera darle su regalo una terrible hada negra se apareció ante ellos.  
  
Julian- Maléfica!!!  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Ojojojojojojo!!! (con una rosa en su boca) Como han hozado no invitarme a mi!!??  
  
Saori- Debe haber un error!! Nosotros mandamos tu ...  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Silencio!!! (mira a la bebé) Pero que pequeña tan horrible!! No se preocupen!!! Yo también le he traído un pequeño regalo.  
  
Shiryu- Que es lo que tramas!!?? ¬¬#  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Ojojojojojojo!!! Cuando esta niña cumpla 14 años!! Se pinchara con una rosa roja. Ésta la envenenará y la princesa Aurora morirá!!!! (ríe maleficamente)  
  
Seiya- Como te atreves!!!?? ¬¬##  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- (pone una rosa en la cama de la bebe y desaparece) Ojojojojojojojo!!!!!!  
  
Saori- O no!!! Mi pequeña niña!!! (llora)  
  
Julian- (abraza a Saori) Es que no hay algo que se pueda hacer para evitar esto!!??  
  
Seiya- Saori-san!! Yo te ayudare!!  
  
Shiryu- El hechizo no puede ser revertido.  
  
Hyoga- Athena ... digo Su Majestad, si me permite ... Yo aun no le he dado mi regalo a la princesa. (agita su varita) Cuando esta niña cumpla 14 años su vida no llegará a su fin cuando se pique con una rosa roja. En vez de eso, ella entrara en un sueño muy largo y profundo y podrá despertar solamente cuando la rosa sea retirada por un príncipe.  
  
Shiryu- Por lo pronto sería conveniente que evitara que las rosas rojas crezcan en su reino y aleje a la princesa de todo tipo de rosas rojas.  
  
Seiya- Si la princesa llegara a pincharse con una rosa roja nosotros encontraremos a un príncipe para que éste la salve.  
  
Kanon- Y pasaron los años. Después de 14 años, la pequeña Aurora creció hasta convertirse en una joven delicada, sabía y hermosa.  
  
Shun- Oh! Que flores tan hermosas!!! (sentado en un jardín)  
  
Jabu- Majestad, no debería estar jugando aquí. Por favor regresa al palacio.  
  
Shun- (dándole unas flores) Jabu, mira nada más cuantas flores!! Son tan hermosas!!  
  
Jabu- (toma las flores) n_nU Por favor princesa, entre al palacio.  
  
Kanon- La princesa, seguida por el caballero del unicornio, se levantó y entró al palacio pero al ir subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto encontró en el piso una rosa roja.  
  
Shun- Oh!! Pero que clase de flor es ésta!? (la levanta) yo nunca había visto una flor así ...  
  
Kanon- Al mirar las escaleras noto varias rosas, de modo que siguió el camino que las rosas le indicaban.  
  
Shun- Hay tantas!! Pero de donde habrán salido!!? (subiendo escaleras)  
  
Jabu- (notando que la princesa ya no estaba) Shun!? Oo?? (ve las rosas en el suelo) Esto es terrible!!! (sube las escaleras siguiendo las rosas)  
  
Kanon- Aurora subió y subió hasta que llegó al ultimo cuarto en la torre más alta del castillo donde al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa. Toda la habitación estaba cubierta de rosas rojas, blancas y negras.  
  
Shun- Tantas flores!!! Pero que son!!?  
  
Kanon- Pero en medio de la habitación se encontraba un persona en un traje negro con una rosa roja en su boca.  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Ojojojojojojo!!! Pequeña princesa ... estas son rosa, son mis rosas ...  
  
Shun- Rosas!?? Pero quien eres tu!!!??  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Se quita su traje negro que cubre su armadura dorada. Yo soy Afrodita de Piscis ... digo ... soy Maléfica!!!  
  
Shun- Maléfica!!?? O.O ... y que con eso!? Oo?  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- ¬¬# Ay niño tonto!!! Soy quien te puso un hechizo hace 14 años para que te murieras cuando cumplieras 14 años!!!  
  
Shun- Pero creo que te equivocaste. Mi cumpleaños fue ayer.  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Pero tienes 14 años no!!?? ¬¬##  
  
Jabu (entrando a la habitación) Shun!! ... eh Princesa Aurora!!!! (se para frente a Shun)  
  
Shun- Jabu, es Malefica!! Es quien me puso un hechizo hace 14 años para ...  
  
Jabu- Si, si ya lo se!!!!  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Entonces porque nadie selo explico a este ignorante!!!!?? ¬_¬#  
  
Jabu- Tu!! Y estas usando una armadura dorada!! No permitiré que te acerques a la princesa!!! (se pone su armadura) Yo, Jabu del Unicornio te venceré!!  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Ojojojojojojo!!!! Un caballero de bronce!? No eres rival para mi!!  
  
Shun- Jabu, ten mucho cuidado!! Este no es un enemigo ordinario!  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- ROSAS PIRAÑAS!!! (muchas rosas negras salen lanzadas contra Jabu quien sale volando hacia atrás)  
  
Shun- Jabu!!!! O.O!!  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Ojojojojojo!!! Ahora es tu turno!! Moriras!!!  
  
Kanon- Antes que Shun ...este .. la princesa Aurora pudiera hacer algo para defenderse una rosa blanca se clava en su corazón.  
  
Shun- Ugh! (cae al piso inconciente)  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Ojojojojojojojojojojojojojo!!!! Ahora la princesa morirá!!!  
  
Jabu- (levantándose) Pense que era una rosa roja la que la mataría ...  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Mi rosa blanca se tornara roja cuando haya absorbido toda su sangre. Ojojojojojojo!!! Y nadie podrá hacer nada para quitársela!!! Oojojojojojo!!! (ríe maleficamente)  
  
Jabu- Pero tiene la rosa clava en el corazón!!! Eso no es pincharse con una rosa!!!  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- ¬¬# Ay! Pero que fastidioso eres!!!  
  
Afrodita se acerca al cuerpo de Shun que esta tirado en el piso. Toma la rosa roja que esta en su boca y pincha el dedo de la mano derecha de Shun con una de las espinas de la rosa.  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Listo!!! ¬_¬ Ya estas feliz!!??  
  
Jabu- Entonces ya que lo pinchaste le puedes quitar la otra rosa!  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- ¬¬# Me crees estúpido o que!?  
  
Jabu- Bueno, valía la pensa intentar!!! Chance y pegaba!  
  
Afrodita- Bueno ... Ojojojojojojojojojojo (desaparece mientras se escucha su risa maléfica)  
  
Jabu- (cargando el cuerpo de Shun) Princesa Aurora!! (la recuesta en una cama que esta en la habitación) No se preocupe ... un príncipe vendrá a salvarla!! (mira a Shun detenidamente) Está dormido .... espero que el príncipe no tenga que besarlo .... XP  
  
Kanon- Así que el caballero del unicornio informó a los reyes sobre lo sucedido.  
  
Jabu- Majestades!!! La princesa Shun ... digo Aurora se ha pinchado con una rosa blanca que se tornara roja cuando absorba toda la sangre de su cuerpo.  
  
Saori- Mi niña!!!! (llora) Como pudo suceder esto!!!!??  
  
Julian- Debemos avisar a las hadas para que nos ayuden.  
  
Jabu- Como esta dormida la princesa la rosa se tardara mucho en absorber toda su sangre pero hay que ayudarla pronto!!  
  
Kanon- Y esta cuento continuara después!!! u.u  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikaru- QUE!!!??? O.O!!  
  
Kibou- n_n Que bien lee usted Kanon!!  
  
Kanon- Gracias ....  
  
Hikaru- PERO POR QUÉ!!??O.O!! Si iban tan bien!!!  
  
Lune- Y lo mejor es que no los interrumpiste ahora ... ¬_¬  
  
Jabu- Y que... hay que dejarlo ahí recostado!??  
  
Shun- -_- ........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Hikaru- n_nU ijijijiji Se ve muy tierno durmiendo!  
  
Julian- Estará bien dejarlo así!? Con la rosa y todo!??  
  
Lune- No le pasa nada!!  
  
Kibou- Solo vamos a salir a tomar el almuerzo y regresamos a grabar!! n_n  
  
Saori- No pienso ir a almorzar si no es en un buen restaurante!!  
  
Hikaru- ¬¬ .... Que exigente!  
  
Julian- (ofreciendo su brazo a Saori) Me permite llevarla acompañarla a la limosina?  
  
Saori- (tomando su brazo) Gracias ... (se van)  
  
Lune- No quieren comer muchachos!?  
  
Seiya- Y se va a quedar ahí Shun!?? Oo?  
  
Kibou- No le pasa nada!! n_un Yo invito la comida!!  
  
Hyoga- No deberíamos despertarlo para que venga a comer con nosotros?  
  
Afrodita de Piscis- Yo me quedo a cuidarlo!!! n_____n Ustedes vayan a comer sin preocuparse!!!  
  
Jabu- Este no es de fiar ... ¬¬  
  
Hikaru- (tomando el brazo de Kanon) Y que tipo de comida te gusta!?? Quieres ir a un restaurante griego!?? n_n (lo jala fuera)  
  
Kanon- Supongo que esto esta bien ... ¬_¬ (la sigue)  
  
Kibou- n_nU ajajajaja Mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde!!  
  
Lune- (toma los brazos de Hyoga y Shiryu y los jala) Mientras mas rápido nos vayamos menos nos tardaremos.  
  
Shiryu- Buen punto ...  
  
Kibou- O.O!! Esto sigue grabando!! Ups!! n_nU No tardamos!! Este ... continuara!!!! 


	8. La Bella Durmiente Parte 2

Cuentos de Mamá Ganso –La Bella Durmiente Parte 2  
  
Sentado en el sillón rojo cortesía de Eriol Hiragisawa (el pidió ser mencionado en cada cuento desde que nos presto su sillón) , Kanon se estira un poco y se acomoda con el libro que muy pronto leerá.  
  
Kibou- Hola a todos!!!!!  
  
Hikaru- Una ves más estamos aquí para continuarles una gran historia!!!!  
  
Kibou- Pero antes de continuar con el cuento queremos agradecer a todos por sus reviews!! Muchas muchas gracias!!  
  
Hikaru- Sus reviews son un gran apoyo para nosotras!!! n_n Y es por ustedes que continuaremos con más cuentos!!!  
  
Lune- Pero almenos primero terminen este.  
  
Kibou- Debo recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de la historia son nuestros. Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada.  
  
Hikaru- Así que por favor no nos demanden ni nada similar. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. ^ ^  
  
Lune- Ya dejen de perder el tiempo que Shun sigue esperando!!! ¬_¬  
  
Hikaru- Porque vienes aquí !?? Qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer!!??  
  
Lune- Pues con tanto bishounen cono no me voy a quedar!!! ¬_¬  
  
Hikaru- ¬_¬ . . . . . .  
  
Kibou- Ahahahaha n_ñU Por favor continua la historia Kanon antes de que estas dos se maten!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanon- Gracias por el almuerzo!! n___n  
  
Kibou- Solo lee el cuento! (mira a Hikaru y a Lune que empiezan a golpearse)  
  
Kanon- Si!! (abre el libro y empieza a leer) La princesa Shun ... digo Aurora se había pinchado con una rosa blanca que se tornaría roja cuando absorbiera toda la sangre de su cuerpo.  
  
Shun- -_- ........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Jabu- Mas bien Afrodita de Piscis que interpreta a Maléfica se apareció frente a Shun que es la princesa Aurora y lo ataco con su ataque de la rosa blanca y ahora duerme en una cama en la última habitación de la torre más alta del castillo. Y ahora todo el castillo está rodeado de rosas blancas rojas y negras.  
  
Kanon- ¬¬# Cállate Jabu, que yo estoy narrando!! ( aclara su garganta) Así que los Reyes mandaron a llamar a las tres hadas: Flora la roja, Primavera la azul y Fauna la verde; para que ayudaran a salvar a la princesa.  
  
Seiya- Saori-san!! Hemos venido a ayudarla!!  
  
Shiryu- Seiya no olvides que Saori es la reina no la llames por su nombre.  
  
Seiya- Ah!! Es cierto!! Su majestad hemos venido a ayudar a la princesa Aurora!!  
  
Hyoga- Nosotros traeremos al príncipe que despertará a la Princesa y la salvará de la muerte.  
  
Kanon- Asi es como las tres hadas fueron en busca del príncipe que salvaría a la princesa de el horrible encantamiento. Así en alguna isla en el Pacífico.  
  
Shiryu- Y eso es lo que sucedió ... Nos ayudaras?  
  
Ikki- Solo debo quitarle la rosa blanca que está clavada en el pecho de Shun?  
  
Hyoga- Si, y si de paso vences a Maléfica también nos harías un gran favor.  
  
Ikki- Bueno, todo sea por mi hermano.  
  
Kanon- Las tres hadas llevaron al Príncipe hasta los jardines del palacio real pero ahí encontraron a varios caballeros de bronce y de plata que, por ordenes de Maléfica, impedirían que llegaran con la Princesa.  
  
Seiya- Son muchos!  
  
Hyoga- Pero podemos contra ellos.  
  
Shiryu- Lo importante es rescatar a Athena...digo a la Princesa Aurora.  
  
Saga- Seiya, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.  
  
Seiya- Saga!  
  
Camus- Ustedes preocúpense por llegar con la Princesa Aurora.  
  
Hyoga- Maestro Camus!  
  
Aioria- Seiya, ustedes vayan contra Maléfica.  
  
Shaka- Estos caballeros no serán rivales para 5 caballeros dorados.  
  
Milo- Ahora apresúrense!!  
  
Shiryu- Muchas gracias!  
  
Ikki- Se los encargamos! Ahora a salvar a Shun!!  
  
Seiya- METEORO DE PEGASO!! (lanzando su ataque contra los que están enfrente)  
  
Kanon- Esta mi hermano pero yo no!!? ¬_¬##  
  
Hikaru- El tiene la armadura de Géminis no te quejes, además eres narrador, hablas más que Saga.  
  
Kanon- Buen punto. (aclara su garganta) Así que las hadas guiaron al Príncipe hasta el castillo mientras los caballeros dorados arrasaban con los otros pobres.  
  
Kibou- .o eso debe doler (ve la escena de la pelea)  
  
Lune- Dame más palomitas que esto esta bueno!  
  
Hikaru- ¬.¬ ...  
  
Kanon- Cuando se encontraban dentro del salón principal del palacio toparon un obstáculo que no esperaban encontrar...  
  
Siegried- Caballeros no permitiremos que pasen.  
  
Mime- Este lugar será su tumba.  
  
Minako- MIME!!! FENRIR!!! BAD!! Ah!!!! Los adoro!!! ( corre hacia donde están los caballeros)  
  
Todos- O_o!?  
  
Hikaru- Minako-chan!!?? Qué está haciendo ella aquí!!?  
  
Kibou- O.O!! Cómo es que entro!?  
  
Hikaru- Donde están Tseng, Reno y Rude!? Se supone que se encargan de la seguridad!!  
  
Minako- Ah!!!! Me encantan!!! Me dan sus autógrafos!? (va abrazando a los caballeros )  
  
Hyoga- Y esta quien es!? o_O  
  
Fenrir- (se aleja de Minako) Esto no estaba en el contrato!  
  
Kibou- Donde están los Turks!!? SEGURIDAD!!!  
  
Entran tres hombres vestidos de traje negro con gafas, uno de cabello largo y negro, otro de cabello largo pelirrojo y otro calvo. Llegan hasta donde está Minako y la sujeta, la cargan y la sacan del estudio.  
  
Minako- (mientras se la llevan) No podrán con la gran Sailor V!!! Volveré!! Ya lo verán!!!  
  
Hikaru- Que desastre! Perdonen chicos! ^^U No esperábamos que una fan se nos metiera al estudio.  
  
Mime- ¬_¬ Otra loca como esa y no vuelvo a trabajar aquí.  
  
Bad- Creo que deberían contratar mejor seguridad. - .-  
  
Sella- Con lo famoso y popular que soy era obvio que alguna de mis fans intentaría verme. ^__^  
  
Todos- _o_U . . .  
  
Ikki- Seguro Seiya. . .  
  
Kibou- Perdonen. No se repetira! ^^U  
  
Lune- ¬_¬ Bueno, bueno . . . Kanon . . . continua por favor.  
  
Kanon- O_o! . . . Ah! Si.. Bien . . . Al encontrarse con estos caballeros Comenzo una gran batalla.  
  
Hyoga- Los vencere!!  
  
Bad- Eso esta por verse! -.¬  
  
Hagel- Ja!! Full de 8!! (baja sus cartas) Gánenle a eso!  
  
Siegried- Rayos! Solo tengo dos pares! (tira sus cartas)  
  
Shiryu- Mmm... Tengo una escalera, 4,5,6,7,8 de Diamantes.  
  
Sieya- Ah!! No tengo nada!! (tira sus cartas y se sujeta la cabeza)  
  
Mime- Poker de Reyes ... gano yo! ¬.¬  
  
Ikki- (parado viéndolos) o.ô Bueno .. ustedes sigan ... batallando .... yo iré a salvar a mi hermano ....  
  
Fenrir- Si, si, si!! Al final de aquel pasillo, por esas escaleras hasta el ultimo piso ... (reparte las cartas)  
  
Ikki- o_Ô ...gracias .... (va hacia las escaleras)  
  
Kanon- El Príncipe cruzó todo el pasillo sin problemas pero al pie de las escaleras se le apareció Maléfica.  
  
Afrodita- ¬.¬ Ay! Pero que mala seguridad conseguí ... se parece a la de un cierto Estudio -.¬ ....  
  
Hikaru- Que quieres decir!? ò.ó  
  
Kibou- ^^U tranquila!!  
  
Afrodita- Bien, así que has llegado hasta aquí con la ayuda de tus patéticas haditas. Pero yo no seré tan fácil de derrotar!! (Separa en posición de pelea)  
  
Ikki- o_Ô? Bromeas!? Mira, es más fácil si te quitas de mi camino, me dejas llegar con mi hermano y le quito la rosa esa y fin del cuento, todo felices para siempre . . . así no tendré que perder mi tiempo jugando contigo.  
  
Afgrodita- Me estas insultando!! Yo soy la Gran Maléfica!!! Y no pienso dejar que salves a la Princesa Aurora.  
  
Ikki- Tu lo quisiste . . -.¬ Y conste que te lo advertí!  
  
Kanon- En un instante la escena se transformó a una terrible batalla. Maléfica ataco con todo y el Príncipe Felipe lucho arduamente para poder llegar a salvar a la pobre princesa durmiente.  
  
Ikki- (parado detrás de Afrodita haciendole manita de puerco) Ríndete! Y no sufrirás más.  
  
Afrodita- _ NO!! Manita de puerco no!! Eso duele!!  
  
Ikki- Esta bien entonces acabare contigo. PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX!!! (le lanza su ataca a Afrodita)  
  
Afrodita- @_@ ayayayayayay!! (cae al suelo)  
  
Ikki- BIEN!! (sube corriendo las escaleras)  
  
Kanon- Después de su dura pelea contra Maléfica el Príncipe Felipe la derrotó y rápidamente subió las escaleras que lo llevaron a la habitación donde encontraría durmiendo a su hermano.  
  
Ikki- Shun!! (ve la rosa) Oh! Ya casi se torna toda roja. (jala la rosa del pecho se Shun)  
  
Shun- -_- ........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Hikaru- O.o? Qué pasó!? Porque no despierta?  
  
Ikki- (zarandeando a Shun) Despierta! Shun! Shun!! Despierta!!  
  
Jabu- (parado junto a Ikki) Vaya... tal vez si tenga que recibir un beso de su príncipe para despertar.  
  
Ikki- OO! Yo no voy a besar a mi hermano!!  
  
June- Tal vez tu no ... pero yo si!  
  
Ikki- Salvado por la campana -.-(supira)  
  
Kanon- Así el Príncipe June besó a la Princesa Shun y está por fin despertó de su largo sueño.  
  
Shun- .o Qué pasó? Ya acabó todo?? (ve a June) Hoa June hace cuanto llegaste!?  
  
June- Ah! Shun!! (lo abraza) Qué bueno que estás bien!! ^^  
  
Shun- ^^U (la abraza) Solo estaba dormido . . .  
  
Ikki- Bueno con eso ya quedó todo resulto.  
  
Kannon- Y así, Le Princesa y el Príncipe se casaron y todo vivieron felices para siempre. Y este cuento terminó!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kibou- Awww!! ^^ Que bonito final!!  
  
Saga- Ami me cayó muy bien la pelea. Hace tiempo que no me divertia  
  
Camus- Si . . . Aunque enemigos más fuertes hubieran sido mejor.  
  
Milo –Ahora una comida no caería mal.  
  
Siegfried- Si, comer estará bien, pero no vuelvo a jugar Poker con ellos ¬_¬  
  
Fenrir- Yo muero de hambre a que hora comemos.  
  
Afrodita- Unos ricos mariscos estarían bien. n__n  
  
Lune- Muy bien gente!! ¬_¬ El bufet esta en el salón de la derecha! Por favor sírvanse lo que gusten gracias por su cooperación. Desalojen el estudio para que se prepare todo para la siguiente grabación!!  
  
Seiya- Comida! Bien!! Que esperamos!?  
  
Hikaru- Mucho bishonen!! ^__^ Lo voy a disfrutar!!  
  
Kibou- Gracias por aguantarnos todo ^^U Lindos lectores. Así que no olviden dejar sus reviews! Y hasta la próxima historia.  
  
Sanosuke- Y no olviden, amables lectores, sus donativos para la Asociación Recaudadora de Dinero Por un Sanosuke Feliz!! Ya sabe los telefonos!! 5555- SANOSUKE o 5555-18661259! Las operadoras esperan su llamada!! ^^  
  
Hikaru- TU!! O.O! SEGURIDAD!!! ¬_¬#  
  
Sanosuke- Ajajajajajaja!!!! (sale corriendo mientras los Turks lo persiguen) XD  
  
Kanon- Hasta la próxima!! n__n 


End file.
